


«the depths of my mind and soul»

by NeKo_4444



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetry, Polski | Polish, Sorry Not Sorry, literally first poems I've ever written, wiersze
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKo_4444/pseuds/NeKo_4444
Summary: wiersze. amatorskie wiersze. najprawdopodobniej słabe wiersze. ale nadal wiersze, myśli krążące w mojej głowie, którymi chcę się podzielić ze światem.1. «yellow»2. «serce»3. «demon»4. «przeminęły z wiatrem...»5. «notes»jeśli jakimś cudem natknąłeś/natknęłaś się na tę pracę, proszę zostaw komentarz :)





	1. «yellow»

żółty.  
słońce niezmiennie ciepłe,  
każdego dnia budzące się  
równie promiennym.

żółty.  
słoneczniki zwrócone w stronę światła,  
lecz mimo to czerpiące siłę  
także z dni deszczowych.

żółty.  
pisklę ledwo narodzone,  
patrzące na otaczający je świat  
oczami pełnymi zdumienia i zachwytu.

i ja,  
chcę stać się personifikacją żółci.


	2. «serce»

serce moje — w kawałkach,  
z niewiadomych przyczyn.  
niezdarnie posklejane taśmą ozdobną.  
nikt nie zauważy  
ledwo skrytych rys i pęknięć.

spójrz! spójrz na mnie!  
czy nie dostrzegasz moich ran?

niemym głosem wołam w przestrzeń.

nikt nie słyszy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeśli doczytałeś/aś do tego miejsca – zostaw komentarz :)


	3. «demon»

demon wyskakuje nagle,  
jakby znikąd,  
i szepcze mi do ucha..  
a ja słucham..

słucham i słucham..  
i nikt nie zauważa,  
że zaczyna mnie otaczać  
czarnego dymu obłok..

niewidzialne szpony  
powoli zaciskają się na mojej szyi..  
i nikt nie zauważa,  
że brak mi tchu..

próbuję wołać o pomoc..  
jedno słowo, sześć liter..  
"p o m o c y"  
poruszam ustami,  
lecz dźwięk z nich nie wybrzmiewa..

łzy płyną po moich policzkach,  
a ja czekam..  
słucham i czekam,  
aż demon znów odejdzie w nicość..

bo nikt nie zauważa,  
jak szepcze mi on do ucha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moje obecne emocje przelane na papier :")


	4. «przeminęły z wiatrem...»

przeminęły z wiatrem  
chwile najpiękniejsze.  
do nauki przymus,  
chęci coraz mniejsze.

chcę być tak niezwykła -  
\- to tylko marzenie.  
przecież w ludziach zwykłych  
mam swoje korzenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> krótki wierszyk, który napisałam już dobrych kilka lat temu ^^ zamierzałam dopisać jeszcze jedną zwrotkę, bo czytając go teraz, mam uczucie, jakby był niedokończony.. lecz ostatecznie postanowiłam nie zmieniać liczącego sobie już sporo lat "oryginału"
> 
> jeśli doczytałeś/aś do tego momentu, PROSZĘ, zostaw komentarz :)


	5. «notes»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zbiór ktrótkich myśli, które nasunęły mi się podczas wycieczki szkolnej i miały wysarczająco dużo szczęścia, bym z nudów zapisała je zamiast pozwolić im przepaść w nicość jak wielu innym

 

 

chcę być jak niebo

rozległy, spokojny, wszechmogący błękit.

 

* * *

 

 

żadna ilość snu nie jest wystarczająca

by zregenerować zmęczoną duszę

 

* * *

 

 

..."mentally exhausted" has become

my everyday mode

 


End file.
